Reunited
by goldhilaryfan
Summary: Troy had to leave Gabriella but what they didn't know was that she was pregnant. Now, it's a few years later and Gabriella has a boyfriend and a baby. What kind of feelings happen when they meet again? Please R&R. CHAPTER 10 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story. Please read and review!

Flashback:

Gabriella was sitting at her kitchen table, waiting for Troy to come over. He called her the night before asking to talk to her. Gabriella wondered what it could possibly be. Just then, the doorbell rang. Gabriella got up to answer the door.

"Hey." She said to Troy. She then hugged him.

"Hi." Troy grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. He had a worried look on his face.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella whispered, softly.

"Gabi..."

Gabriella looked at him, puzzled.

"I have to go." Troy said.

"But, you just got here." Gabriella said.

"I mean, I have to go to UCLA. I got a basketball scholarship a week ago. I didn't know how to tell you before."

"So you waited until now? Troy, what are you trying to say? What's going to happen to us?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know..."

"Me neither."

"Well, you're going to be gone and I'll never get to see you. So maybe we should..." Gabriella muttered.

"Are you serious?" Troy asked.

"I don't know Troy. It's just so hard to have long distance relationships."

"I know. I'm really going to miss you." Troy pulled her into a tight hug. He then pulled her in for a light kiss.

2 months later: (still in flashback)

Gabriella was lonely now. She hung out with Taylor and everybody else but Troy was gone. It was so hard to get through the day knowing that Troy wasn't there. Chad and the team had a hard time. Gabriella knew that Troy wanted to and that he valued and cared about the relationship that they had. It would have been too hard to keep it, though. One day, Gabriella was sitting in her room. Her mom knocked on the door.

"Gabriella?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah?" Gabriella answered.

"You do remember that we have your check up today. So get ready."

"Oh, I totally forgot. Um, I'll be ready soon." Gabriella said. She got up and got some regular clothes on. When they got to the doctors office, they waited in the waiting room for about 10 minutes.

"Montez?" The nurse called out to all the patients waiting. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella and her mom got up and went into the room.

"Hi, Gabriella. How are you doing?" The doctor walked in.

"Good." She muttered.

"Alright, let's start." First the doctor weighed her and measured her. They checked her eyesight and hearing. Then she had to take a urine test so she went to the bathroom.

'This is so awkward,' Gabriella thought to herself. When she was done, she went back into the doctor's room.

"How was it honey?" Her mom asked.

"Fine." Gabriella said.

"I'll be right back, we're going to run some tests." The doctor left the room.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" Her mom asked.

"I just miss Troy. I didn't want to break up with him but it would have been so hard to stay together." Gabriella almost had tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. He'll come back." Her mom said rubbing her back. After waiting for another half an hour, the doctor came in again. "We have results."

"What do you mean results?" Her mom asked.

"Gabriella's pregnant."

End of flashback.

"Luke, come on! You have to go to daycare." Gabriella looked around her apartment, trying to find her son. "Mommy has to go to work."

"I don't want to go!" Luke screamed. Gabriella found him and sat him on her lap.

"I know going to daycare is hard but it'll be fun. You can ask Janet, the daycare lady, if you want to call me. There will be other kids to play with too. I have to go to work." Gabriella picked him up, grabbed her purse and was out the door. She strapped in the car seat and dropped him off. Gabriella was a waitress at a really fancy restaurant downtown. She made pretty good money. Since she was a young mom, it was hard to take care of her and her kid. She knew Luke was Troy's. Gabriella would have told Troy about him but she lost his number and they never kept in touch. She wished Troy could have seen him. He looks like him a lot. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and a cute smile. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey babe." It was Warren, her boyfriend of 5 months.

"Oh, hey." She said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm on my way to work right now. I just dropped Luke off at daycare."

"Oh. Do you maybe want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Can I bring Luke?" Gabriella asked.

"C'mon, baby. Don't you want just a romantic evening with just us?"

"I do, but he doesn't like daycare."

"So, he probably is in love with it now."

"Okay, fine. I'll call Janet." Gabriella said.

"Bye. Love you." Warren said.

"Okay, bye." Gabriella hung up then called Janet and told her that Luke would have to stay a couple hours longer. Then she went to work. She sometimes worked the day shift and sometimes the night shift. She worked the day shift today. After work, she went over to Warrens.

"Hey." He opened the door and pulled her into a passionate hug.

"Hi." She kissed him.

Then they ate dinner and then sat on the couch, making out. He grabbed her hand and led her to his bed. They started making out on his bed. Then he tried to pull off her shirt.

"Warren, stop." Gabriella sat up, putting on her shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is too fast. I'm not ready. Do you see what happened last time I did this? I have a child waiting for me to pick him up." Gabriella got up.

"Wait, baby. Don't go." Warren pleaded.

"I need to pick Luke up at daycare. I'll call you." Gabriella left to pick up her son. They went home and she tucked him in. Then she called Taylor.

"Hey," Taylor answered.

"Hi."

"What's going on?"

"Warren wants to have sex but I don't think I'm ready," Gabriella said.

"Oh. Well it's perfectly normal not to be. I mean, look at the result of what happened last time." Taylor said.

"I know. I told him that."

"Well, if he is a good guy then he'll understand." Taylor said.

"I hope so."

After they were done talking Gabriella went to bed.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Troy will be in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! We want to thank GABS, Gabrielle-Troy-Rock, monica9455, nonhuman-lunatic, Zanessa Fan, Hillary moore, and Peachie1st! Thanks guys!

"Yeah, my flight is leaving in about a half an hour." Troy said into the phone to his dad.

"What time are you coming in?"

"Like, 6:30." Troy said.

"Okay, bye." His dad said.

"See ya." Troy flipped his phone off.

Troy was coming back to Albuquerque to visit his parents. He lived in Los Angeles for college. He was staying for a week and leaving on Saturday. Troy grabbed a cup of coffee at Starbucks and bought a book at a gift shop next door to the bathroom.

"Flight 29 is now boarding to Albuquerque, New Mexico." The woman said into the microphone. Troy grabbed his stuff and got out his boarding pass.

"Here." He handed it over. She ripped it then handed it back.

"Enjoy the flight."

"Thanks." Troy boarded the plane. He was seat 12A. When he sat down, he got settled and looked out of the window. He missed Albuquerque but he loved LA. It had nice beaches and hot girls.

"Excuse me. I think I sit here." An overweight man with a doughnut said, trying to squish in.

"Okay." Troy got his bag up from the seat next to him and made room for his seat partner.

'This is going to be a long flight.' Troy thought.

"Mom, I'm so tired!" Gabriella whined. She was at her mom's house. She finished school for the day and Luke was at daycare.

"That's what you get for being a mom at such a young age." Her mom smiled.

"I know. It's so hard. I just want a break."

"There are no breaks in parenting, Gabriella."

"I know. I just want to sleep with no interruptions." Gabriella said.

"Well, you know. I know some people that could get you a plane ticket to LA for some relaxation. I could watch Luke for you." Her mom suggested.

"Really? That would be awesome. Thank you!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I'll make some calls to see when the flight leaves."

"Are you sure this won't be a problem, mom?" Gabriella asked.

"No. You really _do_ need some time off." Ms. Montez agreed.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Gabriella got up to hug her mom.

When Gabriella left, she picked up Luke from daycare.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Gabriella said to him in his car seat.

"Good. I missed you, mommy." Luke said.

"Oh, missed you too." Gabriella said.

When they got home, she made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She sat down next to him.

"How would you feel about staying with grandma for a week?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I was thinking about going somewhere and you could stay with grandma."

"Okay." Luke said, and continued eating.

"Your the best." She picked him up and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

After, she tucked him in and read a book.

"Troy!" Mrs. Bolton cried as she opened the door. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I missed you too, mom." Troy said, and then hugged his dad.

"Welcome home, son."

"Thanks. Good to be back." Troy looked around.

"Well, you can stay in the guest room upstairs." His mom said.

"Alright, thanks." Troy grabbed his bags and headed upstairs. He sat them down on the bed and remembered when this was his room. He looked on the floor. There was a stain. It was blue. He remembered when his old girlfriend, Gabriella was trying to help him with Science and they spilled some kind of chemical stuff on the carpet. 'That was really hard to get out,' Troy thought.

"Troy?" His mom peeked through the door, startling him.

"Uh, yeah." He looked over at her.

"I'm so glad your home." She walked over to him.

"It feels nice to be back. It's like old times." Troy smiled.

"Yeah. Well, sleep well. You know where our room is, so..." Mrs. Bolton got up and walked out of his room.

Troy lay in his bed and without knowing, he fell asleep.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her phone.

"Gabriella, I called the airlines and looked on the website and they said you can take the next flight which will be in about a week. It leaves on Saturday." Her mom said into the phone.

"That's great! I'm so excited. I should probably book a hotel." Gabriella said.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Her mom said. "Oh, and you can bring Luke over the night before."

"Sounds good." Gabriella said good bye and hung up. She turned off all the lights downstairs and checked on Luke. Then slipped in her pajamas and went to bed.

Please review! I'm sorry it was so short!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing everyone! We really got a lot more than we expected. Just so everybody knows, I'm writing this with lipshake. Also I'm so sorry that I posted the same chapter! Ooops!

It was Friday afternoon, and Gabriella was leaving the next day. Luke was sitting on her bed, playing with two toy cars and she was getting clothes out of her droors to pack. Gabriella was really stressed. She still had to pack Luke's suitcase, finish hers, bring Luke to her mom's house, and take a shower. She was going for one week. She wanted to bring Warren but he had to work and she only had one ticket. When she finished packing hers, she zipped it up and set it by the door. Suddenly there was a knock. She answered it and it was Warren.

"Hey." He grabbed her by the waist and started passionately kissing her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After about 3 minutes, they broke apart.

"Hi." She smiled.

"What's up?" He grabbed hand and led her to her bedroom.

"Packing." She smiled.

"Sounds like fun. Hey Luke!" Warren smiled. Luke laughed and jumped up and down.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun." Gabriella said, sarcastically. "Want to help me?"

"C'mon, let's go out to a club or something! Have fun!" Warren kissed her neck,

"You know I can't. I have to pack for Luke and drop him off at my mom's. Then I have to get the house ready. How about when I get back from LA." She held his hands.

"You'll probably be discovered, saying as how beautiful you are and you'll stay in California and leave me here."

"Yeah, sure. In my dreams." She giggled. "You could stay for dinner. We're going to eat at my mom's house."

"You know what, I'm just going to head out. I'll be calling you every day, so leave your phone on." They held hands as he went towards the door.

"Okay. I'll miss you." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Miss you too. Love you." He smiled then left.

Gabriella grabbed Luke's suitcase and packed him a few shirts, some pants, and some pairs of shorts. She grabbed the box of diapers and made a list of everything he eats. She put in a couple bottles and toys. "There we go!" She said in a little kid voice and started tickling him. He laughed. Then she took his stuff and him and put them in the car. She got in the drivers seat and drove to her mom's. When they got there, it was raining.

"Oh come in, before you get all wet." Ms. Montez grabbed Luke from Gabriella and set him in his high chair for when he comes over.

"Hi. How are you?" Ms. Montez hugged Gabriella.

"Good. I'm a little nervous." Gabriella smiled.

"Why are you nervous? Luke will be fine."

"No, I trust you but what if I lose the ticket or my boarding pass or my luggage?" Gabriella sat on the couch.

"Well, if your responsible, then you won't lose anything. Just keep everything where you can reach it and for the luggage, they're always careful. So don't worry. This is supposed to be for relaxation. So... relax!" They both laughed.

"You're right. I'll lie in the sun and swim in the pool. I can't wait! I'm just going to miss Luke and Warren." Gabriella said.

"You'll see them when you get back, and you can talk to Warren. Are you ready for dinner?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, smells good."

"So how is Warren doing?" Her mom asked once they sat down and starting eating.

"He's doing really good. He just got promoted, and even though his boss is giving him a hard time, he's still great." Gabriella smiled.

"Do you guys ever think about the future at all?" Ms. Montez asked, taking a bite.

"No. Well yeah. I don't know. I'm fine where we are right now. I mean, I do have a son but if your talking about marriage then I'm not even thinking about it." Gabriella said.

After dinner Gabriella said goodbye to her mom and Luke and went back home. She cleaned up a little bit and then took a shower. Her plane leaves at 9:30 in the morning, so she has to call a taxi. Gabriella fell asleep early since she's had a tiring day.

"It just seems like you're time here has been so short. You're already leaving tomorrow." Mrs. Bolton smiled at her son as the three of them were around the dinner table.

"I know." Troy said.

"You should move back here son." Mr. Bolton joked.

"Maybe later, but right now, I'm having fun in sunny Los Angelos." Troy leaned back, and put his arms behind his head.

"I'm sure you are." Mrs. Bolton smiled.

After dinner, Troy went upstairs and got all his stuff together for tomorrow. Troy looked at his plane ticket. He left at 9:30 in the morning. Way too early for him. Troy got his bag that he is going to bring on board and packed his cell phone, book, and laptop in his laptop case. Then he took a shower, talked more with his parents, and went to bed.

Again, sorry it was so short! We love reviews, so please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, we're so, so, so sorry for the longest wait! See, we have to get together at a time when we're not at school, and that's hardly ever. Well, please read and sorry again. We left off with them getting ready to go to the airport.

"Alright dad, I'll call you when my flight gets in," Troy said, hugging his parents in front of the airport.

"Okay, we love you," his mom smiled.

"Love you too," he said, trailing his suitcase behind him.

"Bye," they both waved. He waved back, and then walked into the busy airport.

First, he waited in the long line to drop of his luggage. He showed the woman at the counter his ticket and he handed her his suitcase. She smiled and he walked on to the security. He set his carry-on on the spinners. Then, he walked through the monitor. It didn't beep so he took his bag and decided to get some coffee. When he sat down at the Starbucks, he decided to call Chad. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Chad? Hey," Troy said.

"Hey, what'cha up to?"

"I'm at the airport," he said. Chad moved to L.A. too. He got a scholarship a year after Troy did.

"Cool. When does your flight leave?"

"I think like, 9:30 or something. I don't feel like getting my ticket out."

"Okay, well, I'll see you when you get back then."

"Alright, bye."

"See ya," he hung up.

Troy decided to buy a book. It was 9:23, so he went to go to his gate. He was seat 12B.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you," Gabriella handed her cab driver the money and shut the door. She was at the airport, finally. She was running late and hoped her flight wouldn't leave. She quickly went through the baggage line, and then security. She put her purse and shoes in the bin. Then walked through the monitor. Suddenly, it beeped for her.

She groaned," Oh great."

"Excuse me, ma'am," the security man said. "Please, come over here."

She rolled her eyes, and then followed him. "You know, I have a plane to catch, and I'm already late-"

"Take a seat."

"Okay," she muttered, then sat down, quickly.

He took his detector and swiped it across her body. It beeped at her arm. She knew it was her bracelet.

"I think we found the problem," he said.

"Uuugghhh."

"Sorry," he said, handing her, her bag. "Enjoy your flight."

"Thanks," she muttered and ran to her gate. She got there just in time.

"Flight 21 now boarding," the flight attendant announced. "Seats, 1-15."

She looked at her ticket, and that was her. She grabbed her purse and waited in line. She showed her ticket and slowly walked in the line to board the plane. She was just so happy to get some relaxation and time to herself. She loved Luke, but he was an energetic little boy. But, he was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Excuse me, the lines moving," the man in back of her said.

"Oh sorry," she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and moved on. When she saw her seat number, she put her carry-on bags in the upper compartments. She sat down and breathed out a sigh of relief for getting on the plane on time. She suddenly dropped her book on the floor. Too bad planes have such minimal space to move around. She hunched over and picked it up noticing the man next to her was trying to pick it up, too.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"No, it's okay," she laughed. "It's such tight space."

"Yeah," he looked up.

She looked up and smiled, noticing his face looked familiar. "Troy?"

"Yeah, hi. Gabriella?"

She laughed, "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. You?"

"Good. I'm happy. Luke's a handfu- I mean, um... it's nice to see you," she smiled, happy hat she caught herself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Wow, I can't believe I ran into you."

"Same. What are you doing now a-days?"

"I'm a waitress. Not much, but um, what about you?"

"I play basketball on a local team. Not much, either, but..."

"Excuse me?" An overly weight man with a doughnut interrupted them. Gabriella and Troy looked at him. "I think you're in my seat."

She took out her ticket, realizing she was in seat 11A. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You're right."

Troy groaned at the thought of sitting by a fat man instead of Gabriella, who he hasn't seen in years.

"Nice seeing you again, Troy," she smiled, then got up and moved to the seat in front of them.

"Hi," the man waved.

"Hi," Troy muttered and turned to face the window, knowing it was going to be a long flight.

**1 hour into the flight:**

Gabriella was reading her book, thinking about Troy. She was happy running in to him because it was her old boyfriend and he looked good now a days, but she couldn't wait to get this flight over with. The thing she was most scared of is telling Troy about Luke.

Troy tried to catch glimpses of her every so often. He was so happy he ran into her. He thought she was hot. He wondered why she was coming to L.A. She was obviously in Albuquerque for a reason. Maybe she still lived there.

After the plane landed, Gabriella couldn't wait to get off. She took off her seat belt as soon as the 'take off your seat belt sign' turned off. She got up and grabbed her stuff. The line was going slow, so she leaned against the chair. When the line started moving, she got off and stopped to look at the sign to go to baggage claim. She followed the signs and went to the carousel. She stood, waiting for her suitcase.

"Hey," she heard a voice behind her.

She turned around. "Hi," she said to Troy.

"So, you're getting your luggage?"

"Uh... yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Oh, that's mine," he said, grabbing his bag.

"That's mine!" She pointed, and was about to lean in to grab it.

"I got it," he picked it up and gave it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"So, where you off to?"

"The Radisson, I think. Yeah, pretty sure."

"Cool. Do you need a ride?"

"Uh, wow. Um, sure. Sounds good."

The car ride was awkward. She wanted to hang out with Troy because he's cool and fun to be around, but she knew if her mom were here, she would tell her that it was now or never to tell him about Luke. When they got there, he walked her up.

"Thanks for the ride. It was great seeing you," she beamed then hugged him.

"Okay. Yeah, it was great," he said, standing by the door as she went to check in.

"Hi. Montez." She told the desk clerk.

"Hang on," he said, typing on the computer. It took him a while. She looked over and noticed that Troy was still standing there.

"Ma'am. It doesn't look like you're on our list."

"What? I made a reservation a week ago. Well, my mom did. Oh no. What if she forgot?"

"I'm sorry," he said once again.

She turned around.

Troy noticed her look. "What?"

"They don't have me on the list."

"Why?"

"My mom apparently forgot to make a reservation."

"Okay..."

"I guess, I'll go somewhere else. You don't have to drive me," she said.

"You could stay at my place."

Both A/N: Thanks for reading! We'll try to update more frequent so please review. We really appreciate all of your reviews! They make us write more and faster!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! We appreciate them! We're updating quicker because we get to do it during school for a little! So here's chapter 5!

**Recap:**

"You could stay at my place."

Gabriella stood shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. They only ran into each other like an hour ago.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's too soon. Sorry. Never mind," Troy looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"No, you're just trying to be courteous, and that's really nice of you."

"So, is that a no?"

"No… it's a… yes. You do have a guest room, right?" She asked, knowing she wasn't about to share a bed with him.

"Oh, yeah. Of course I do," he immediately said, so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Okay, good."

"Do you want to get a bite to eat?"

"Um, sure. Sounds good," she smiled, and grabbed her suitcase. 'Great, a whole week with Troy. I really hope I don't get too nervous and tell him about Luke,' she thought with a worried look on her face.

"You okay?" He asked, grabbing her other luggage.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" She yelled. She was really stressed right now, and she didn't know what she wanted to do about telling him. Was she going to feel guilty this whole vacation?

"Sorry," he muttered.

She immediately regretted yelling at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just mad about this whole hotel situation. It has nothing to do with you."

"Okay."

When they got to a small restaurant, they sat down at a corner table.

"So, what are you doing here in L.A.?" He asked, taking a piece of bread.

"Um, it's just a vacation. My mom thought I needed time off. I've been really exhausted with Luke and everything."

"Oh. Who's Luke?"

"Oh, Luke? Um… uh… my dog. He's a little puppy, so he's a lot of maintenance.

"Well, I'll meet him next time I come out."

"Sure," she muttered. One lie, leads to another one.

"What kind of dog is he?"

"It's a, um, golden retriever. He's really cute."

"Cool."

"So if you live here, then what were you doing in Albuquerque?" She asked.

"Visiting my parents. I have to see them every once in a while, and it's nice being back home. You know what's funny, I was kind of just thinking about you the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw that stain on the carpet that we made with the science experiment."

She giggled, "Oh yeah. I hope your mom wasn't too mad."

"Well, let's just say, my parents haven't found out yet," he grinned.

"So what are you doing now?"

"I work at a Community center. I help out and teach basketball."

"Oh, that's really cool. What are the ages of the kids you teach?"

"Um, the youngest is five, I think, and the oldest is sixteen."

"Oh, so you have a variety of ages."

"Yeah. What do you do?"

"I work at a restaurant. It makes okay money, you know, but I know there is better out there. It's enough to support… my dog, the bills, food and stuff."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't make hardly any money. Just enough for me and my house."

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah."

After dinner, they went to Troy's house. When she walked in, she looked around. This sure looks like there was more money put into it than he described his jobs wage.

"Nice place," she said, looking around.

"Thanks. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I'm alright."

"Okay," he muttered. This was really awkward for him. He was standing in the living room with his old girlfriend that he used to love. "So, do you want to see the guest room?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," she grabbed her stuff and followed him.

"Here it is," he said, showing her the room. It had a bed, dresser, and a full-length mirror.

"Thanks so much. I'm probably not going to stay the whole trip, so I'll start looking for a hotel."

"Yeah, I figured that. Um, I'll let you get settled. I'll be in the living room," he said, leaving the room.

She sighed, and plopped on the bed. She decided to call her mom and Warren. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed her mom's number. She decided not to tell her about Troy.

After it rang a few times, she answered, "Hello?"

"Mom, hi," she said, happy to talk to her.

"Gabi, how was your flight?"

"It was good. It was pretty relaxing, and not that long."

"That's good. So, you're at the hotel now?"

"Uh, yeah. How's Luke?"

"He's doing good. He misses you, but I told him you'll be here in about a week."

"Okay. I love you, and tell Luke the same," she said.

"Alright. I love you. Have fun in L.A.! I'm jealous of you," her mom laughed.

"Thanks, bye," she hung up and dialed Warrens number. It rang a few times, and then he answered.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hi," she smiled at the sound of his voice.

"How was your plane ride?"

"It was pretty good. I'm kind of tired," she yawned.

"So, what are you doing now?" He asked.

"Laying on my bed… in the hotel room."

"Oh. Just make sure you don't meet any other guys down there, by the beach, you know."

"I won't. What do you think, I'm going to cheat on you?"

"Gabi, you're blowing this way out of proportion."

"You just accused me of being capable of cheating on you!"

"I was kidding! Stop taking it so seriously. I know you would never do that. I love you," he said, his voice getting softer.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed."

"Isn't like seven o'clock there?"

"I told you I was tired," she said. She was getting tired of him.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow," he said.

"Alright. Bye," she hung up and lay on her back. She went back into the living room. When she got in there, nobody was in there. She decided to go to the bathroom, after the long flight. She had no idea which door was the bathroom. When she opened the door, she saw a bed, dresser, and more items. Then she spotted Troy.

"Oh, sorry. I thought this was the bathroom," she muttered.

"It's okay. It's down the hall," he smiled.

"Thanks," she blushed. She went to the bathroom, not believing she was in Troy's house. Her old boyfriend. Her first love, but she can't think like that. She had a boyfriend, and was never going to be with Troy again. The only thing that worried her was telling him about Luke.

A/N: Thanks for reading! We'll try to update more! We've been writing this chapter over the week, not in one day. So please review! We love, love, love them! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 6!

Gabriella opened her eyes, and remembered that she was at Troy's house. She stretched her legs over the open space. The first thing she thought about was Luke. She wanted to call him, because she was worried, but this vacation was for her not to worry, to have fun. Maybe she would go to a club tonight. She got out of bed, and looked out of the window in her room. It overlooked the ocean.

"So beautiful," she muttered. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail and walked in the living room. Troy was on the couch, reading.

"Hey," he looked up. 'He looks good today,' she thought. 'Gabriella, stop thinking like that. You_ have_ a boyfriend.'

"Hi," she smiled.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Really good, actually," she muttered.

"That's good. So, um… when are you thinking of going to a hotel?"

"I know, you probably have a million other things, and I'm a bother. I'll find one right away," she decided to go to her room and pack up.

"No, that's not what I meant. You can stay however long you want," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll probably stay not that long."

"Okay," he muttered.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Oh, let me get that." She said.

"Hello?" She answered. She whispered one minute and went into the guestroom.

Troy sat there, still not believing that Gabriella was in his house. He really did like her. She probably didn't like him in that way, though. She _was_ staying at his house. Maybe that meant something. He didn't have time to understand the female mind. After about five minutes, she came back out, off the phone.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"No problem. I don't want to sound like a stalker, but who was it?"

She almost hesitated saying that who it was, because it was Warren. She had this little feeling for Troy inside and didn't want to ruin it. "My… boyfriend."

"Oh," he said. Troy felt crushed. She really didn't like him. He was just getting his hopes up. After all, they only met again yesterday.

"So…"

"Do you want to do something today?" He asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"We could go to the beach or walk on the boardwalk or something."

"Sounds good. I'll go get changed," she said. She went into the room, and put on a bikini with a tank top and shorts over it. She grabbed her purse and sunglasses off her nightstand and went into the living room. Troy was standing by the kitchen. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and tan shorts.

They walked around. It was a warm and sunny day. The waves were crashing on the shore.

"It's really good to see you again, Gabriella," he said, squinting at the sun, and then looking at her.

"It's really good to see you, too. I'm glad I came out."

"Yeah. So how is Albuquerque now-a-days?" He smiled.

"Boring. It's good, though. My neighborhood is calm, so it's fine for now. It's weird that I used to live in California and now New Mexico, and you used to live in New Mexico and now California. I take it you like it out here," she said.

"Yeah. It's really different than Albuquerque. That's for sure."

"The ocean's nice. It's so pretty out here."

"That's why I like it."

She nodded and they went to get some ice cream. Then they sat down on the sand.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't call," he said, randomly.

"Huh?"

"When I left, for college. I'm sorry," he looked out at the waves.

She looked down, "It's okay. I just… thought we were at least going to stay friends."

"Me too. Everything just got really hectic and I didn't find any time. Well, you never called either."

She knew the reason she didn't call. It was because she was pregnant with his kid. "I know. We just lost touch. But, we're good now, right?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah. So, you have a boyfriend now?"

"Uh, yeah. His name is Warren."

Troy almost cringed at his name. It was ugly. "Cool. What have you been up to these past years?"

"Not much," she muttered. She didn't like lying, because she knew she has been really busy these years. She _only_ went through childbirth!

"Same. Well, I went to college, which was really fun."

"Yeah, college was cool," she actually went to college for one year, but then dropped out because of Luke. "Are you in a relationship right now at all?"

"Nope. I had a serious one like a year or two ago. We went out for a while, but things just didn't work out in the end."

"I'm sorry. I know breaking up hurts."

Troy looked down, suddenly feeling like he was being blamed for her being hurt about their break-up. Well, that's what he thought she was referring to.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Hang on," she said and rummaged it out of her purse. The caller ID said 'Montez.' That meant it was her mom. She got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi mommy," Luke said through the phone.

'Oh my god! It's my son! What do I say? If I say, 'Hi Luke, honey, how are you?' Troy might think I'm weird that I'm talking to my dog. Hm…' She walked a little further so she was away from Troy.

"Hey, sweetie," she said.

"I'm calling you!" He laughed.

"I know. This is your first real phone call," she couldn't help but smile at how cute Luke was. She looked at Troy and suddenly felt really bad about never telling him. If she told him now, would he be really mad at her, or happy that he has a child? She was too scared to take any chances.

"Yep. What are you doing, Mommy?" He asked.

"I'm at the beach. I wish you were here with me," she looked at the seagulls flying over the water.

"Me too, but me and grandma are playing games and we had ice cream today."

"That's good. Now you're making me want to be there!" She laughed.

"I miss you," he said in his cute little voice.

"Oh honey, I miss you so much, too."

"Grandma wants to talk to you now," he said.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too," he said and then she heard movement on the other line.

"Gabi?" Ms. Montez said.

"Hi mom," she said, "How is Luke? Is he being good?"

"Yes, he's a very good kid. Just like you were. Are you having fun?"

"Yep, a blast. You're a lucky mother," her mom said. That made Gabriella feel even worse. Troy could have been a lucky father.

"Yeah, I know. So, um… I heard you guys got ice cream," she said, trying to make quick conversation. She didn't want Troy to question what was the phone call about.

"Yes we did, and then we played a few board games. Oh, and yesterday we went to the park. Who knew Luke was so good at basketball?"

"Yeah," she muttered.

"Well, we have to go. Just giving you a little call. We'll call you later. Bye," her mom said.

"Bye," she hung up the phone and slid it back into her purse. She walked over and sat by Troy on the sand.

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"Not exactly," she responded. "It was my mom."

"Oh," he said, squinting his eyes from the sun, "So, uh… do you still keep in touch with anyone from high school? Like Taylor, or something?"

"No, actually I don't. I really wish I had made more of an effort to, though. I miss everyone. Do you?"

"I still talk to Chad and Jason a bit. They both moved here, so it's easier to keep a relationship with them," he said, getting up. He started walking toward the water.

Gabriella got up and started following him, "Where are you going?"

"Follow me."

She continued to go towards the waters edge. She walked up beside him. "What?"

"Look," he said, pointing a boat on the water.

"A boat?" She asked, confused, "What's your point?"

"We should rent one."

"That's okay. I'm fine with staying on land," she laughed.

"Come on. It'll be fun. Please?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. It was then that she realized how cute he was. He was so sweet, and he looked so much like Luke.

How could she say no? "… All right! Fine," she smiled.

They walked into a store. It said _Beach Warehouse._ A man appeared at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we want to rent a boat," Troy said, sounding really sure of himself. Gabriella smiled.

"One of the XPX sails?" The man asked.

Troy nodded.

When the man gave Troy the keys to the boat and told them where it was parked, they walked over and found it. It was white with red stripes along the side (supposed to be like the east high colors).

"Here's your life jacket," he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she put it on and they got in.

"Are you in?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Then they checked to make sure everything was secure and then Troy drove it out onto the water. The wind was blowing in her hair. When Troy stopped the boat so they could relax a little, he stopped and faced her.

"I haven't done this in a while," he said.

"Neither have I. I barely did it when I lived here. Of course, I lived in San Diego."

"Yeah. Come here," he got up and stood on the edge of the boat.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course. If it wasn't safe, would I let you be doing it?"

Unsurely, she stepped on the side platform of the non-moving boat. She almost fell, but Troy grabbed on to her arm. She made a slight scream.

"It's okay. I got'cha."

She stood next to him, feeling the wind blow against her body. Suddenly, she could feel herself lose balance and before she knew it, she was in the water. When she came to the surface, Troy was next to her.

"Wow, are you okay?" He asked, swimming to the boat and helping her up. He let her go up the stairs to the boat first, being the gentleman that he is. When they got up, he put a towel around her.

"I thought you said that was safe!"

"If you're careful. It's not like it bumps you back if you fall. At least there weren't any sharks around us," he said.

"What!" She screamed.

He laughed, "I'm kidding. We got up in time. So they wouldn't have gotten us anyway."

"Troy! That's not funny," she smiled.

"Sorry. But hey, I went in to save you. So if the sharks got you, they would have got me too. So, it's fair."

"Fine," she said.

When they got to Troy's house, he put his keys down.

"I think I'm going to go change," she said, with the towel still around her.

"Okay. Me too," he said. When Troy got to his room, he put on a different t-shirt and some jeans. When he came out, she wasn't there. 'Must still be changing,' he thought. He sat down on the couch, thinking about how much fun he had. He didn't want to admit it, but he started to really like her. She was pretty and fun. The only problem is that she has a boyfriend, and she probably doesn't like him back.

"Hey," she came out in a skirt and tank top.

"Hi," he said.

She sat down beside him, "Well, that was an adventure today."

"Yeah, it was, but it was fun," he grinned.

"It really was. I haven't done something that exciting in so many years."

"I know. Well, I don't know, but neither have I. Well, I have, but just not this much fun. I don't think what I just said made any sense," he laughed.

"Maybe not exactly, but that's okay. I understood every single word you said."

A/N: Please review! We really appreciate it! This is the longest chapter we've written for this story, so we really want some feedback. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! We appreciate them. I know you all hate the name, Warren. But that's because we wanted to pick an ugly name for her boyfriend. Well, here's chapter 7!**

That same night, Troy and Gabriella went out for dinner by the dock. It was a seafood restaurant. Gabriella wore a short black dress and Troy wore a dress shirt and some dark jeans. He couldn't believe his eyes. Gabriella was so beautiful, but he needed to stop thinking that way. She has a boyfriend. Then why was she staying with him?

"For two?" The Hostess asked.

"Yep," he said as they walked over to a table. After they got their food, they talked.

"Do you remember when we did the school musical?" He asked.

"Yeah, that was so much fun. Those were probably the best years of my life," she sighed, remembering when she used to go out with him. 'This is the perfect time to tell him about Luke,' she thought. 'Tell him!'

"I think I'm going to get the check," he said, after they were done.

"Okay," she muttered. 'Tell him now!'

"Troy…" She said.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something important," she began to say softly.

"What?" He asked, just as the check came. "Oh, thank you," he said to the waiter. When they got up, they went in his car.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Um… never mind," she regretted even saying that.

When they got home, Gabriella sat on the couch, twirling her hair, and worrying about her situation. Now, she got herself into a big mess. He would probably be really mad at her for not telling him for three years, but she could have told him in the past three days. This was her third night and it was almost over. Gabriella couldn't deny that she had feelings for him still. He sat down beside her, causing her thinking to go down the drain.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she muttered.

"So, did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, it was great. The food was amazing," she smiled.

"Good. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, definitely." She paused, thinking of something to say. "So… have you ever thought about moving back to Albuquerque?" She asked.

"Uh… I don't know. I guess I've thought about it before, but not much."

She nodded. She looked in his eyes and noticed that he was lost in hers. She started to lean in, knowing what was happening. They were about an inch apart before Gabriella felt too guilty about it. She quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Um… I… uh better get going to bed," she said.

"Okay," he muttered, looking down, and feeling embarrassed.

She left and went into her room, feeling even more guilty. She slipped on a tank top and a pair of pajama pants. She sat on her bed, reading her book. An hour passed and it was eleven-thirty. She turned off her light and lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. She felt really bad about Troy, so she slowly got up and walked across the dark hall to his bedroom door. She brought her hand up to the wood and knocked, softly. There was a pause and then Troy answered the door. Gabriella couldn't wait any longer. She put her am around his neck and leaned in. Her lips met his and he deepened it. He grabbed her waist and leaned against the wall, giving in. Gabriella felt so right, here with Troy.

The next day, Gabriella woke up in his bed… but still in her clothes. Troy wasn't there, so she got up and walked into the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him and smiled. He looked down at her and smiled too.

"Hi," she said.

"Morning."

"So…" she didn't know what to say. "Last night was… nice."

"Yeah… it was."

"We didn't…?"

"No, no, no," he answered, quickly. "We just, um… kinda kissed a lot and I guess fell asleep on my bed."

"Okay, good. Um… I… do need to tell you something, though," she looked down.

"What? If it's about your boyfriend, I mean I understand. I know what we did was wrong, but Gabriella it just felt-"

"No; it's not about that," she said, remembering kissing him.

"Then what?"

"Well, you see, I… um… have-" Just then, her cell phone rang. She got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella," her mom said.

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"Good, and so is Luke. How are you doing?"

Gabriella left the living room and went into her bedroom, "I'm good. Um… I need to tell you something."

"Okay, sweetie. What is it?" Her mom asked.

"I'm not really staying at a hotel."

"What? Why? Where are you staying then?"

"Well, you see when I got to the hotel, they didn't have me on their list, so… I'm staying at Troy's house."

"When did you run into him?"

"He was on the same flight as me," she said, hoping her mom wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Did you tell him?"

"…"

"Gabriella!"

"I'm so sorry, but I'm really scared."

"He has a right to know. You've been going on long enough. Gabriella, it's his child too!"

"I know," she sighed and could feel a headache coming on. "It's just, how am I supposed to?"

"I'm not sure. You need to figure this out yourself, but how long have you been staying there?"

"Um… the whole time," she muttered.

"The whole time? Are you going to go to a hotel? Gabriella, please tell me you didn't do anything with him."  
"Mom, I didn't like do… it, but I mean…"

"Gabi!"

"I couldn't help it! I held myself… up until last night. Mom, I'm sorry, but he's just so nice and great."

"What about Warren?" Her mom asked.

"Ugh, I didn't think about that."

"Gabriella, do you know what you've gotten yourself into?"  
"…yes," she said. She knew she got into a big mess, but her mom wasn't making her feel any better about the situation. "You know, I was just about to tell him, but then you called, so you pretty much ruined the moment."

"Well, I'll let you go tell him. Call me back, immediately."

"Okay," she sighed and hung up. Gabriella had no clue what to do…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Were you glad they kissed? Should she tell him? Okay, we all know that you want her to. Maybe next chapter… Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! We really appreciate them! Hope you enjoy and don't get mad!**

Gabriella went back out into the living room where Troy was sitting waiting for her.

"So, who was that on the phone?" Asked Troy.

"It was my mom," answered Gabriella.

"Oh," he muttered. "How is she by the way?"

"She's good," she said, sitting next to him.

"Well, that's good," he said looking into her eyes and leaning in. She leaned in and met his lips. She deepened the kiss, giving in more to his body.

He quickly pulled back, "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" She said looking in his eyes, knowing what he meant.

"You… you have a boyfriend!" He yelled, standing up. "Why are you doing this to him?"

She knew he was right. Warren had feelings too. Who would want to be treated like this? She scooted away, and put her head in her hands.

"Gabriella, I _do_ really like you… a lot, but I know that I wouldn't want to be treated like this. I mean, how would you feel if somebody was keeping a secret from you, and you had no idea about it? I'd be really mad."

She could feel a lump in her throat. How was she ever going to tell Troy about Luke?

"I know," she said, quietly.

"I don't know what to do, but… we can't keep doing this. We really should've stopped it before it started," he looked down.

"I'm so sorry. You're right," she got up and straitened her shirt. "I'm going to go out for a little… to think. I'll uh… be back later."

"Okay," he nodded, staring at her gather her things and leave. 'That was quick,' he thought. He really did like her, but it just didn't feel right, knowing she already had someone.

Gabriella walked along Venice beach boardwalk. She looked around at all the couples, holding hands and cuddling on the beach, wishing she were with Troy. She wiped a single tear, hoping that this whole situation was a dream. Maybe it was, and she never met up with Troy.

Walking slowly, she bought lemonade and sat on a dock, with the wind blowing her hair in her face. She knew what she wanted. And it wasn't Warren.

Shaking, she pulled her phone out of her purse and hit speed dial '2.' She waited for him to answer, no matter how nervous she was. She knew she had to do this. She couldn't hurt him anymore.

"Hey, you've reached Warren. Leave me a message. Bye," his answering machine picked up. She hung up and wiped her eyes. Who was she kidding? She couldn't do it over the phone!

The waves picked up as she wondered what Troy was doing at that exact moment. His voice repeated in her head. He really did like her, and for once, she could really feel it.

She waited a half an hour, until her drink was down to the bottom. She could feel her phone vibrate in her purse next to her.

She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. That one name gave her a chill down her spine, despite the 90-degree weather. She took a deep breath and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey. You called?" He asked.

"Yeah," she choked out.

"Sorry I haven't been calling. I've just been busy… with work and stuff."

"Oh… it's uh… it's okay," she said, shutting her eyes tight.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Hanging around, and shopping," she could feel her voice crack, but hid it.

"Cool," he said as his voice faded. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Did he sense anything?

"You sound… I don't know. Just… different, I guess."

"Well…" she trailed off. "There is kind of something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I… just don't think this… this is really working out," she muttered. There. She said it. It was out, and there was no turning back. She couldn't believe she actually broke up with Warren. Just a week ago, she was thinking about future plans!

"What do you mean?"

"Us."

"Why?" He sounded mad.

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked and tears were coming out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Gabriella, okay this is all just too, too fast. I don't understand. We were going… good. I loved you!"

She didn't say anything. She just cried, softly. "I should just be honest with you."

"That would be nice!"

"I… I uh… met someone."

"Huh? You've only been there for like a few days! Wait, you were cheating on me?"

"Warren, it's not like that. I knew him… from high school. I thought I loved you, but the truth is, I don't really know you. Now that I think about it, all you wanted was sex. You know I didn't feel like going in that direction."

"I can wait!"

"No," she muttered, and let out another sob.

"Why did you have to do it over the phone?"

"… I don't know."

"Okay. Well… bye then."

She paused, "Bye."

She heard the click on the other end and hit the 'end' button. She put it back and wiped a tear away. She didn't know why she was crying. After all, she broke up with him! After dangling in her toes in the water, her phone rang once again. She didn't feel like talking, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" She sighed.

"Hi Gabi," her mom said, sternly.

"What?"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Warren!" She cried.

"You did? Gabi, what are you thinking? What's going on in California? This whole trip was a bad idea for you."

"Ugh!"

"Where are you with Troy right now?"

"No where."

"What about Luke? Did you tell him?"

"Um… I haven't really gotten there yet."

"That is it! I'm going to buy a plane ticket and fly out there myself!" She shouted.

"No! I'll tell him!"

"That's what you said last time."

"Yeah, like a couple hours ago."

"I'm just really confused. What happened that caused you to do that?"

"I don't really love him like I thought I did," she said. "But… I really, really like Troy."

"Troy? You just met him a couple days ago. And Gabriella, he lives in California!"

"I kind of realize that! But… you just don't know how I feel when I'm with him. I wish I didn't, but I do."

"Fine, I'm going to stay out of this, but don't come running to me, when you have to leave him, and he still doesn't know about Luke."

"Fine. Bye then," she hung up and slipped it in her purse.

Gabriella stayed out for a couple more hours to think. She decided to go back to Troy's after she ate. Wiping away a few last tears, she knocked on the door. He answered it, surprised to see her for some reason.

"Hi," she looked up at him.

"Hi," he said, leaning against the side of the door.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Doing that to you. To… my boyfriend and everything. I just feel like crap right now."

"It's okay. We're young, but we can't continue… you know, like before."

"I broke up with him."

"Your boyfriend?"

She nodded.

"Why?" He seemed surprised.

"Because, I like someone else."

"You… do?" He had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. I mean, I realized how much I missed how we were in high school, and that my boyfriend was just… I don't know, but I don't know who he is. He just wanted sex, and I couldn't believe I didn't see that before. When I'm with you… I just feel, really happy," she smiled.

"Well, I feel the same."

She put her arms around his neck, "Good." She kissed him, lightly. He deepened it and led her to the couch. They made out, and breathed for air.

"Wow," she smiled, but tears came out of her eyes.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"It's just, I've never felt so… loved. I mean liked," she laughed and wiped her eyes. "But, with my old boyfriend, it seemed different… in a bad way."  
"Oh, well I'm glad you're hear now," he smiled.

"Me too," she smiled; glad she cleared one obstacle out of the way. The next was not going to be easy, but she knew she had to. She smiled again and kissed him on the lips.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Okay, sorry she _still_ hasn't told him yet! You guys are probably dyeing. I know we would be too. Anyway, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! We really like them, and we like to hear how you all are suffering from her not telling him about Luke. Okay, here's chapter 9!**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up with guilt stirring in her head. She felt bad about breaking up with Warren and jumping into her relationship with Troy. She loved being with Troy and spending time with him. Another thing that makes her sick is the thought of how he is going to react if she told him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door, "Hey." Troy said, coming in and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hi," she sat up.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine," she smiled. "I don't want to leave tomorrow, though."

"I don't want you to either," he leaned in and kissed her, tenderly. "So… do you want to do something today?"

She nodded, "Yeah. What should we do?"

"Well, since it's your last day here, we could go see a movie, or stay home and watch a movie. Um, we could go to the beach and go swimming. We haven't really done that since you've been here."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Cool. How about we go to the beach, and then come back and see a movie here?"

"Okay. Let me get my swimsuit on, and I'll be right out," she said, as he got up and left. She changed into her orange bikini and slipped on a denim skirt and a loose white shirt. When she walked out, Troy was sitting on the couch.

"Ready to go?" He asked, standing up.

"Yep," she got her purse and they left. Walking to the beach, Troy grabbed her hand. She held onto it and smiled at him, wishing she already told him and he was perfectly fine with it.

"Okay, this looks like a nice spot, don't ya think?" He asked, setting his towel down.

"Perfect," she said and laid hers out as well. After getting they're stuff situated, they went in the water.

He immediately dove in, whereas she waded in it for a while.

"Come on!" He yelled from where the waves came up.

She shook her head, "Nah. I'm fine right here."

"No, you have to come in!" He smiled.

She backed up, seeing him come towards her. "Troy, don't even think about it!"

"Then come in."

"I don't feel like getting too wet," she said, innocently.

"Then what's the point of coming?"

She shrugged.

"That's not a good enough answer for me," he laughed and picked her up.

"Put me down!" She squirmed, as she laughed.

He carried her out to the deeper end, and finally let her go, "There. You happy now?"

"Thanks a lot," she giggled and hit his back, playfully.

After playing in the water for a little bit, they got out and dried off. She put her towel around her and he put his arm around her.

"I'm really going to miss you," he whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too," she said, thinking of how it would be like going back, without Troy, and without Warren anymore. Her mom was mad at her. At least she had the one important thing still in her life: her son.

"How about we call each other this time," he squeezed his arm around her tighter.

"Yeah," she muttered. "I just want to say thanks…. for everything. You know, not a lot of people would want somebody to stay at their house. Especially after a couple years of seeing each other."

"Hey, it was nothing. I liked it. I mean, seeing you again."

"Me too."

"So, do you want to get something to eat?"

"I'd love to," she said, as they got up. After they went back to his place and got changed, they went out for dinner. Since it was her last night there, he took her out someplace nice.

They went to an Italian restaurant, a couple blocks from his house.

After they ate, they took a long walk, holding hands and talking. When they got home, Gabriella sat on the couch and Troy kneeled by his glass case where the movies were.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "What do you have?"

"Let's see…" he trailed off, looking at his DVD's. "Nothing really good. Let's order a movie from Dish or something," he sat on the couch next to her and turned on the TV.

"Okay."

After they ordered the movie (can't think of one. Sorry), they made popcorn and sat, quietly. Troy grabbed the remote and turned the volume down. He leaned in and kissed her. She deepened it and put her arms around his neck. After kissing for fifteen minutes, Gabriella sat up and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

She continued to cry and rock herself back and forth.

"Gabriella? Did I do something?"

"I… I need to… really tell you something," she said, not looking at him.

"Huh?"

"There's something I really need to tell you."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I should have just told you," she sobbed.

"Told me what?"

"I… I…" She stumbled. 'I can't do it!' She thought. 'What if he hates me? We're perfect where we are right now.'

He just looked at her, surprised by her sudden mood change. "I don't understand."

"I… have… a kid," she muttered.

"What?"

"I have a kid," she looked down, ashamed.

"You… what?"

"I have a son!"

Troy just stared at her blankly. "Huh? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… there's something else."

"What more is there?" He yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's… yours," she let out another sob.

He didn't say anything. "What!"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you!"

"I don't get it, Gabriella. Why not? How old is he? How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"He's three."

"Oh my god," he muttered. "Why didn't you tell me, damn it?"

"I was too scared," she said.

"Too scared of what?"

"Of how you would react!"

"How I would react? So… you didn't tell me because of how I would react?"

She nodded.

"How would you feel if something as big as this was kept from you for three years!" He put his head in his hands.

She didn't say anything, but just let the tears fall from her eyes.

"What's his name?"

"Luke."

"Your dog?" He yelled.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry I never told you, but you left for college, and how was I supposed to!"

"You could have called! E-mailed! Or something!"

"You could have done those things too!"

"I'm not the one who had a kid!"

"I would have told you…" she trailed off. "I don't know. I was young, and… I'm sorry."

"Whatever," he muttered. "It's a little late for apologies now."

**A/N: Well, there you go. She told him. Not the best reaction, but hey, she told him. I know, you all want them to get together. We'll see about that. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the long wait, but now we have some ideas coming up! Here's chapter 10!**

Troy woke up the next morning with a sickening feeling in his stomach. He remembered last night. Everything. He couldn't believe it. He had a son! He never even knew about him. Who else knew? Did his parents? He wondered how Gabriella was feeling right now. He rubbed his eyes, hoping they could talk about this a little more.

He slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen. He scratched his head, opening the refrigerator. He got out the milk and sat down at the table. Gabriella was probably still in her room. He felt a little bad about how he acted, but c'mon! How were you supposed to act when you find out you have a kid for three years that you never knew about?

After waiting for a half an hour, she still hadn't come out of her room. He was beginning to get worried. He made his way down the hall and looked at the closed white door. He brought his fist up and knocked, quietly. There was no answer. He must have really hurt her. He knocked a little firmer this time. Nobody answered the door. He knocked again, but when there was still no answer, he turned the knob to an empty room. Her stuff was gone, and the bed was neatly made.

He looked everywhere in the room, but couldn't find her. The only thing that was resting on the bed was a piece of paper. He picked it up. It was a note from her.

_Dear Troy,_

_First of all, I just want to say that I'm incredibly sorry about everything. I know I should have told you and I feel stupid. I was young, and didn't think about the consequences. If I could turn back time, you know I would. Thanks for letting me stay. It was really kind of you. I had a great time, and I only wish things ended better._

_-Gabriella_

Troy read it over and over again. She left. She was already gone. He threw the note back on the bed and went into the living and slouched on he couch. He put his head in his hands and started to cry.

Now that he thought about it, he realized he was just a bit harsh on her. Her voice rang in his head. _'I'm so sorry, Troy. I'm so sorry.' _He knew she meant it. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him. Then _his_ voice rang in his head. '_Whatever. It's too late for apologies.'_

How could he say that to Gabriella?

"Excuse me," Gabriella said, pushing her way through the crowd to get to her gate number. She smiled politely at the passing people, even though; deep inside she wanted to cry and collapse on the ground.

The plane ride wasn't too long. She had started to cry, and the woman next to her, asked if she was okay. She had nodded and put her head in her pillow and let more tears fall. When she got off, she went to baggage claim, grabbed her suitcase, and called her mom to pick her up.

"Gabi, you sound horrible," she said.

Gabriella sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Just pick me up by the entrance."

"Okay," her mom said. "Bye."

She hung up and slipped it into her purse. She sat on the bench, along with a few other people, waiting for rides. Waiting for fifteen minutes, finally the mom pulled up. She saw Luke in his car seat, smiling in the backseat. Her mom came out, gave her a hug, and helped put her luggage in the trunk.

Before getting in the front seat, she stopped in the back, and gave Luke a big hug. She kissed him and went to the front. When they stopped at Gabriella's apartment, her mom helped her with the suitcase as Gabriella held Luke.

When they got inside, she set her son down, and sat down in a chair. Her mom sat across from her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, reaching out and touching her hand.

She shook her head and began to cry.

"Did you tell him?"

She nodded this time and hit her head on the table.

"And?"

"I don't think he wants anything to do with me… or Luke. I told him I was sorry and I wrote him a note this morning… and he just didn't care."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, but you know that you did the right thing."

"Yeah, but before I did, I thought of the worst that could happen, you know? That he would get mad. And it did happen."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, as Ms. Montez comforted her.

"You can leave if you want, Mom," she sniffled.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Do you want me to take Luke for the rest of the day?"

"No, no, no. I know how to take care of a child. I've been doing it for three years now," she let out a small smile.

"Okay," her mom returned the warm smile.

"Thanks again for doing this. It was really sweet."

"No problem," she hugged her. After saying their good byes and hugging a long hug, Gabriella rubbed her eyes and sighed, looking around. She looked at a picture on the coffee table of her and Warren. She took the picture out of the frame and threw it away.

"Mommy?" Luke asked, sitting on the floor.

She was sitting on the couch, "Yeah, honey?" She could feel a migraine coming on.

"I missed you."

She couldn't help but smile. She walked over to him and picked him up, cradling him in her arms, "I missed you so, so, so much too."

He giggled as she tickled him. "You had fun?"

"I did have fun," she smiled, despite everything else. "I wish you came there with me. I wanted you to meet someone."

He laughed, "I'm hungry."

"You should be. I'll make you some soup."

"Okay!" He exclaimed, playing with some toys.

She went into the kitchen and got out the contents. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She hovered over the counter and broke down. All the feelings went through her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Mama?" He came into the kitchen. "Why you sad?"

She wiped her eyes and forced a smile for him, "Oh, just a lot of things going on right now. But you know what makes it all better?"

"What?"

"You do," she kissed his cheek. She then scooped him up and set him in is high chair. After feeding him, she wiped his face off and changed him into pajamas. She set him in his crib.

"Sleep good, baby," she kissed his forehead, then turned of the light and left the room. She cleaned up the house a bit, and then went into her room. She changed for bed, and then got in her cold sheets. She remembered sleeping in Troy's guest bed. She remembered in sleeping in _Troy's_ bed. She liked the feeling of having somebody by her. She had that with Warren, but Troy was different. She regretted not telling him, but she didn't regret having Luke.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. We appreciate it, and please review! We'll update soon!**


End file.
